The present invention relates to a high-capacity electronic switching system and a high-capacity electronic switching method, and in particular, to a high-capacity electronic switching system and a high-capacity electronic switching method by which resistance to abnormal conditions is improved and thereby communication links can be set between subscriber terminals even in such abnormal conditions.